


Thriller

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [13]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Don't Ask, F/F, warning: so so spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Poppy and Barb are spoopy troll ghosts.
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 2





	Thriller

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 13 - Paranormal AU

Poppy and Barb were ghosts. And not like those creepy ghosts from horror movies. They were spoopy, scary ghosts with little ghost tails.

“Like, Poppy. I bet I could scare all these trolls right now,” Barb drolled in her signature droll. She was looking at all of the trolls from pop village, but she and Poppy were hovering above it. You know, because they were ghosts.

Poppy shook her head vigorously. “Barb, you know we shouldn’t scare other trolls. It’s not very nice.”

“But it would be so fun. And I’m like, super bored.” Barb swirled around Poppy, her ghost tail leaving a little trail of mist behind her.

“If you’re bored, I have some ideas.” Poppy pulled down a whiteboard out of midair, and pointed to it. “First off, you can contribute meaningfully to society.”

“Lame-o. I’m not even really part of society, because I’m a ghost. So no.”

“Second, you can do community troll-service.”

“No. Yuck, gross. I’m not doing that.”

Poppy sighed and rolled up her whiteboard. “Then I guess there’s only one thing to do.”

Pop Village was suddenly over taken by a wave of darkness. Bright spotlights flashed into the air, illuminating the two ghost trolls up on the stage. 

“It's close to midnight,” the pink ghostly form sang. “Something spooky's lurking in the dark.”

“Under the troll-light,” continued the grey form. “You see a sight that almost stops your heart.”

The lights flashed multicolored, a disco ball lighting up the air. “‘CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT! And no one’s gonna save you from the TROLL about to strike!”

All of the other trolls started dancing in unison. They continued for the rest of the song, then kept going through Michael Jackson’s entire discography. And even though it wasn’t hard rock, Ghost Barb had to admit that it was very good.


End file.
